An extracellular matrix, consisting of collagen, fibronectin, laminin, proteoglycan, etc., has a function to support tissues, and plays a role in propagation, differentiation, adhesion, and the like in cells. Metalloproteinases which are protease having a metal ion in the active center, especially matrix metalloproteinases (MMP), are concerned with the degradation of the extracellular matrix. Many types of MMP, from MMP-1 (collagenase type I) to MMP-23, have been reported as enzymes working for the growth, remodeling of tissues, etc. under usual physiological conditions. It is reported, however, that the progression of various kinds of diseases involving breakdown and fibrosis of tissues (e.g., osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, corneal ulceration, periodontitis, metastasis and invasion of tumor, and virus infection (HIV infection)) is related with increase of the manifestation or activity of the above-mentioned enzyme.
Sulfonamide derivatives having an inhibitory activity against MMP are described in Patent Document 1, Non Patent Document 1, and the like.
Sulfonamide derivatives having an oxazole ring, a thiazole ring, or an oxadiazole ring are described in Patent Documents 2 to 7.
Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 97/27174
Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 99/04780
Patent Document 3: International Publication WO 01/83461
Patent Document 4: International Publication WO 02/28844
Patent Document 5: International Publication WO 01/83463
Patent Document 6: International Publication WO 01/83464
Patent Document 7: International Publication WO 00/63194
Non Patent Document 1: Tamura Y., et al., J. Med. Chem., 41(4), 640-649, 1998.